Mothman
Character Synopsis Mothman is a creature reportedly seen in the Point Pleasant area from November 12, 1966, to December 15, 1967. The first newspaper report was published in the Point Pleasant Register dated November 16, 1966, titled "Couples See Man-Sized Bird ... Creature ... Something". The national press soon picked up the reports and helped spread the story across the United States. The Mothman was introduced to a wider audience by Gray Barker in 1970 and later popularized by John Keel in his 1975 book The Mothman Prophecies, claiming that there were supernatural events related to the sightings, and a connection to the collapse of the Silver Bridge. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-B, posibly Higher. 7-B '''via Environmental Destruction '''Verse: Fables & Folklore Name: Mothman, Man-Sized Bird, Thing, Creature, Monster. Gender: Unknown, but referred to as male Age: Unknown Classification: Mysterious Moth/Human Hyrbrid, possibly extra-dimenional entity Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Madness Manipulation (Anyone who gets a close look at the Mothman seems to suffer from insanity), Fear Manipulation (The presence of Mothman causes one to have extreme fear), Mind Manipulation (Able to cause psychological distress, sometimes lasting for months or years afterwards), Heat and Cold Manipulation (Able to cause temperate to chill or heat up in whatever area it's present in), Memory Manipulation (Can cause a viewer to suffer from amnesia or even black-outs), Radiation Manipulation (Produces similar levels of radiation akin to a UFO. Can induce radiation-based aliments), Biological Manipulation (Can cause inflammation, tumors and pink eyes), Passive Probability Manipulation (Every accident and bad occurance that happens is heavily implied to be a result of it's nature to cause bad luck), Light Manipulation (Can produce red lights that can cause one to go insane), Shapeshifting and Size Manipulation (Has the ability to change it's shape and size), Perception Manipulation (Allows who can view it's presence. It's appearance is never the same as the previous encounter), Sound Manipulation (Surpresses the sounds it produces when traveling), Illusion Creation (Can cast illusions that mask it's presence), Energy Manipulation, Immorality (Type 1), Clairvoyance & Precognition (Know all he wants to about a person, along with future events), Dream Manipulation (Appears to people in their dreams. Can cause nightmares), Technology Manipulation (Causes disruptions in technology and other devices with it's presence), Telepathy, possibly Time Manipulation (The passage of time has been described as slower when it comes), ETC. Destructive Ability: Wall Level '(Effortlessely kills humans and large animals that comes across it's path. Can destroy decent sized structures and place holes in houses), possibly '''higher '(Some accounts state Mothman has a size that rivals that of an Aircraft. Is implied to be a higher-dimensional entity). '''City Level '''via Environmental Destruction (Indirectly causes large scale disasters such as the Chernobyl Disaster, which caused a nuke to go off and the I-35W Bridge Collapse, which caused an entire Bridge to be destroyed. Implied to have indirectly set in motion 9/11) 'Speed: Subsonic '(It's speed has been described as moving at speeds faster than a plane and a car going at moving at 100mph) '''Lifting Ability: Average Human (Easily lifts a large dog) Striking Ability: Wall Class '(Can destroy structures such as small sheds and walls. Can easily kill large animals and humans. Has placed holes in homes) 'Durability: Wall Level, possibly higher Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, teleported John Klein and his car hundreds of miles Intelligence: Above Average '''(Considers human knowledge comparable to cockroaches in relation to his own knowledge) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Predictions: '''Mothman's nature is to predict disasters of a massive scale, days or even moments before they happen. This ability is passive and effects any surrounding area he has visited. Furthermore, Mothman can even cause misfortune to those who encounter it, causing bad events to befall or even death shortly after '''Extra Info:' This page is based on the numerous accounts of Mothman Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fables & Folklore Category:Mythology Category:Horror Category:Hybrids Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Cryptids Category:Aliens Category:Madness Inducers Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Probability Benders Category:Heat Users Category:Fear Users Category:Light Benders Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Users Category:Sound Users Category:Illusionist Category:Clairvoyance Category:Technology Users Category:Telepaths Category:Precognition Users Category:Time Benders Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7